1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a component feeding device having a plurality of lanes each intermittently advancing a storage tape having electronic components stored in its storage portions to a component pickup position by each of servomotors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a component feeding device intermittently advancing a storage tape having electronic components stored in its storage portions to a component pickup position, the storage tape can be advanced by any pitches by using a servomotor serving as a drive motor for advancing the storage tape. A printed board mounted with a drive circuit for driving the servomotor is built in the component feeding device. The relevant technology is described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-77892.
However, it costs much to form the component feeding device having a plurality of lanes each intermittently advancing the storage tape having the electronic components in its storage portions to the component pickup position by each of the servomotors, such as a component feeding device of a dual lane type. This is because the printed board built in such a component feeding device is mounted with microcomputers each provided for each of the servomotors.
Furthermore, in this case, the drive circuit generates high heat when a positioning loop is executed in each of the servomotors all the time to keep the servomotors ON (energized). This causes a dilemma between realizations of a compact feeding device and a design for heat radiation, thereby causing limitation in miniaturization of the printed board or the electronic component feeding device.